Octopus, Giant
=Octopus, Giant= Large Animal ( ) Hit Dice: 8d8+11 (47 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares), swim 30 ft. Armor Class: 18 (-1 size, +2 Dex, +7 natural), touch 11, flat-footed 16 Base Attack/Grapple: +6/+15 Attack: Tentacle +10 melee (1d4+5) Full Attack: 8 tentacles +10 melee (1d4+5) and bite +5 melee (1d8+2) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. (20 ft. with tentacle) Special Attacks: Improved grab, constrict Special Qualities: Ink cloud, jet, low-light vision Saves: Fort +7, Ref +8, Will +3 Abilities: Str 20, Dex 15, Con 13, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 3 Skills: Escape Artist +12, Hide +12, Listen +4, Spot +6, Swim +13 Feats: Alertness, Skill Focus (Hide), Toughness Environment: Warm aquatic Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: Advancement: 9-12 HD (Large); 13-24 HD (Huge) Level Adjustment: - Description These creatures are aggressive and territorial hunters, with arms reaching 10 feet or more in length. Their tentacles are studded with barbs and sharp-edged suckers. Combat An opponent can attack a giant octopus’s tentacles with a sunder attempt as if they were weapons. A giant octopus’s tentacles have 10 hit points each. If a giant octopus is currently grappling a target with the tentacle that is being attacked, it usually uses another limb to make its attack of opportunity against the opponent making the sunder attempt. Severing one of a giant octopus’s tentacles deals 5 points of damage to the creature. A giant octopus usually withdraws from combat if it loses four tentacles. The creature regrows severed limbs in 1d10+10 days. Constrict (Ex) A giant octopus deals 2d8+6 points of damage with a successful grapple check. Improved Grab (Ex) To use this ability, a giant octopus must hit an opponent of any size with a tentacle attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and can constrict. Ink Cloud (Ex) A giant octopus can emit a cloud of jet-black ink 20 feet high by 20 feet wide by 20 feet long once per minute as a free action. The cloud provides total concealment, which the octopus normally uses to escape a losing fight. All vision within the cloud is obscured. Jet (Ex) A giant octopus can jet backward once per round as a full-round action, at a speed of 200 feet. It must move in a straight line, but does not provoke attacks of opportunity while jetting. Skills A giant octopus can change colors, giving it a +4 racial bonus on Hide checks. A giant octopus also can squeeze and contort its body, giving it a +10 racial bonus on Escape Artist checks. A giant octopus has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. It can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. It can use the run action while swimming, provided it swims in a straight line. See also: Octopus